A number of medical procedures require the use of relatively flexible tubes which contain at least one longitudinal cavity or lumen. When such tubes or catheters are used by physicians, they are introduced into the body and forced along the length of a bodily passage. For example, so called venous catheters may be introduced into a vein and pushed along the length thereof until the distal end of the catheter is positioned at a desired location. Some catheters, however, are introduced into the body through essentially unwetted passages such as the urethra. Catheters of this latter type, e.g. urinary catheters, are preferably lubricated prior to introduction into the patient. In general, when a lubricated catheter is now employed, the catheter is removed from a sterile package and at least the tip thereof is lubricated by manually depositing a quantity of lubricant thereon. In practice, it has been found that such a procedure is time consuming, somewhat disorderly and increases the risk that the sterility of the catheter might be impaired.
Another problem which may be encountered when one attempts to use a catheter which should be lubricated, arises from the fact that a sterile lubricant might not be readily available. For example, a physician rendering emergency treatment may determine that the use of a catheter is required and may have a catheter available but might find that he lacks the required, or at least desired, sterile lubricant. If such a situation should arise, the physician may have to delay catheterization if substantial patient discomfort is to be avoided.
Through the use of the invention disclosed herein, many of the problems associated with the use of lubricated catheters, including those problems heretofore described, are eliminated or avoided.